Te extrañé
by Vainilla Cupcakes
Summary: -"Temí que te hubieras olvidado de mí. Pero ahora sé que en lo más profundo de tu corazón, aún reservas un espacio para mí. Espero que algún día, nos den la oportunidad de encontrarnos de nuevo." [Grovyle/OC] [Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Exploradores del Cielo] [Reencarnación AU]


-"Grovyle..." –Murmuró Haruku. No era más que un Turtwig, por lo que Grovyle la superaba en altura, a diferencia de cuando era humana. Aunque eso ella no lo recordaba.

El otro pokémon se encontraba sentado al borde del acantilado Sharpedo, con la mirada perdida y una expresión melancólica en su rostro. A la chica no le gustó verle con esa expresión. Sabía que era por ella. Y a ella le dolía no poder recordar nada sobre él o la relación que tuvieron. Ya que esa falta de memoria es lo que ponía a Grovyle tan triste.

Él, por otra parte, no respondió a la llamada de la chica, solo se quedó en su sitio, pensando en lo que quiera que estuviera pensando. Haruku, quien tampoco esperaba alguna respuesta, se colocó a su lado y frotó cariñosamente su cabeza contra el brazo de Grovyle. Como si fuera un perro pidiendo amor y caricias a su querido dueño. Grovyle entonces sí se giró a mirarla e hizo lo que un perro quiere que su dueño haga cuando busca mimos. Sostuvo a la pequeña 'tortuga' entre sus 'manos' y la aferró con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. La chica, a gusto con la posición, se aferró al otro.

-"Grovyle..." –Volvió a llamarle Haruku. Él apretó su agarre e hizo un "hmm" en respuesta, para darle a entender que la escuchaba.

-"Quizás... No pueda recordarte... Pero estoy segura... De que antes te amaba tanto como lo hago ahora." –Ante esas palabras, Grovyle abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Sus pupilas bastante dilatadas por la sorpresa. Haruku siguió hablando. – "Porque sé que estos sentimientos no han cambiado desde entonces y son lo único que no olvidé. Cuando te vi, cuando te escuché... Pude sentir que eras importante para mí, y-..."

-"Te extrañé, Haruku. Me sentí solo todo este tiempo. Y ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo, me encuentro con que perdiste la memoria."

La otra, no supo qué responder. Tan solo bajó la cabeza para no hacer contacto visual. Ya que sabía que la estaba mirando. Para su sorpresa, él siguió hablando.

-"Temí que te hubieras olvidado de mí. Pero ahora sé que en lo más profundo de tu corazón, aún reservas un espacio para mí."

Haruku permaneció en silencio.

-"Espero que algún día, nos den la oportunidad de encontrarnos de nuevo."

-x-

Acababan de colocar los cinco engranajes del tiempo en la torre del tiempo. El efecto fue casi instantáneo. El tiempo volvió a fluir en el planeta. En ese momento, Haruku pensó el cambio que debía haber dado el futuro. Y como no, al pensar en tal futuro, la última imagen que tuvo de Grovyle pasó por su mente.

"_(No... Tan solo-... No... Grovyle... No...) Pensaba Haruku. Y justo en ese momento, frente a sus propios ojos, Grovyle se empujó a sí mismo con Dusknoir en el interior del agujero dimensional. En el último segundo, creyó haberle visto sonreír. Y con esa sonrisa, pudo sentir sus ojos humedecerse con lágrimas. Pero no dejó que estas cayeras. Las limpió y avanzó hacia la barca arcoiris. Ahora más que nunca debía cumplir con el cometido principal que trajo a este mundo, al pasado de su propio mundo. Y esperaba que cuando desapareciera, volvería a encontrarse de nuevo con Grovyle y estarían juntos como siempre debió ser."_

-"Se acabó..." –Murmuró. Su compañero, Riolu, la miró obviamente confuso. Cuando vio el cuerpo de Haruku iluminarse y poco a poco desvanecerse, su confusión aumentó.

-"¿¡Haruku!? ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Qué está pasando!?" –Ante su llamada, Haruku sonrió.

-"Gracias... Por todo." –Respondió ella. Y en ese momento, sin que las súplicas y el llanto de Riolu pudiera ayudar a evitar su desaparición, Haruku se desvaneció ante los ojos de su compañero.

-x-

16 años. Acababa de cumplir 16 años. Y en ninguno de sus años de vida había olvidado su vida anterior. Cada acontecimiento, cada persona, todo permaneció en su memoria por siempre. Pero jamás encontró a ninguno de sus conocidos en este mundo. Y si creyó encontrar a alguno, éstos la tomarían por loca, a ella y a sus pensamientos de reencarnación.

Pero ese día fue diferente. Por fin, encontró a alguien. Y encontró, a quién más buscó...

Su clase la felicitaba a coro por su cumpleaños y ella sonrió. La noticia de su cumpleaños se había extendido por todo el instituto, incluso sin que ella fuera realmente popular. Y gracias a eso, le encontró.

Un chico de ojos negros y cabello verde se apareció allí, en su clase. Llevaba una chaqueta verde y una camiseta roja debajo. De pantalones, llevaba unos jeans ajustados.

Y aunque hubiera cambiado, para ella fue el mismo.

-"Haruku." –La llamó la voz alegre, perteneciente a aquella persona que le sonreía. Ella se giró y la multitud se apartó para dejar ver al chico. Al verlo, la chica abrió los ojos, los mismos que empezaban a derramar lágrimas. –"Te extrañé." –En ese momento toda la clase los miró a ambos confusos.

"Felicidades." Dijo él finalmente, antes de acercarse a ella y presionar sus labios contra los ajenos. Cuando se apartaron, todos seguían mirando con miradas de incredulidad. Este chico, al parecer, era conocido como alguien indiferente, sin sentimientos, y bastante popular por ser atractivo. Pero en ese momento acababan de verlo sonreír y de besar a una chica que ni siquiera sabían que conocía. –"Te amo." –Susurró finalmente.


End file.
